


good night

by diabolic_deceiver



Series: enstars [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diabolic_deceiver/pseuds/diabolic_deceiver
Summary: just one ‘good night’ from him and it’ll be alright.





	good night

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm currently working on a one-shot nazumika fic and that's why i'm not updating my fate!au enstars fic ;;
> 
> idk if i should make this a one-shot or a multi-chap fic so i'll leave it here until i've decided. i'm gonna make it an open ending for a while bc i have an idea but it's just too angsty-

 

 

  
       MIKA looked at his pinky finger, a red string was visible to him that was attached to the person that he treasures the most. In front of him was his stoic unit leader, Shu and Mika can’t help but smile while looking at him. Seeing him makes him feel in ease, as if he isn’t tired from all of the part-time jobs and schoolworks. Just being near Shu energizes him up as if he’s his source of life.

There are other people that can also see people’s red strings and there are people that can cut strings but they could only cut it when they have the permission of that person. Mika thinks that life hates him for giving him different colored eyes and also the ability to see and cut these beautiful thin threads. _Maybe he has been cursed in his past life so he was born to suffer on this cruel world._

He’s been too selfish. He had his oshi-san by his side a lot of times when it was also unfair to Shu. He knew how Shu treasures Nazuna so much and Mika can see the thread connecting both of them, it left a bitter taste on Mika’s mouth but if Shu’s happy then it’s right for him to keep a distance between the two of them. He won’t attempt to trigger Shu on liking him, not when his whole world almost revolved around Nazuna.

 _Who wouldn’t love Nazuna?_ He’s beautiful and an example of perfection. Anyone can fall by just having a glance on such beauty that no one could resist unlike Mika, someone that’s worthy to be called as a ‘failure’ by Shu. There are times when he thinks that he doesn’t even deserve to be in Valkyrie. _Maybe the reason why he couldn’t even reach perfection is because he was never meant to be perfect in the first place. **That he was never meant to be a part of Valkyrie.**_

He caused them misfortune. He caused Nazuna to leave Valkyrie and he hurt Shu, he made them sad. He can still see how the thread connecting both of them stay strong so he would do everything to fix it. Even if it meant hurting himself for it.

So Mika played the fool’s role. He continued following Shu to support him while pretending to ‘ _hate_ ’ Nazuna so he wouldn’t even bother noticing him and set his attention to Shu. Maybe this could fix what he ruined and maybe one day, he can see a glimpse of the two person he cherished the most smiling genuinely.

With all of his efforts, he managed to make both of them talk to each other. He made them reconcile with each other, hearing Nazuna cry breaks his heart. He cherishes Nazuna so much and the urge to hug his Nazuna-nii as he kept on drying his tears is such a nice scene but Mika doesn’t deserve to be a part of this. _He isn’t the main character here, he’s probably just the one that watches over them._ That’s all that he have to do.

So with the announcement of their feelings, Mika finally realizes something. Something that he should’ve done a long time ago. With the moment that he had been waiting for flashing in his eyes, he looked at his own red thread before getting the scissors in his pocket. He can finally breathe in such ease right now and he doesn’t have any regrets. **_Nothing at all._**

  
Without thinking about it twice, he cut the thread connecting him to Shu. Finally letting him go.

 

 

 

> _Towards the happiness that Shu deserves, to get the **happy ending** that Mika wants for him._

 

 

  
Yet, behind the shadows was a person looking at the poor raven-haired male in such a pitiful way as he sighed.  _Looking at an hourglass just above the bi-colored-eyed male that started to run._

 

>   
>  _“ **Selfless** crow, do you even know what have you done?”_
> 
> _“You wanted a **happy ending** yet why did you just gave a fragment of yours just for other people?”_
> 
> _“Are you really used to being thrown away that you’ve let yourself break just for someone that you cherish?”_
> 
>   
>  **_“Do you know the consequences of cutting your own thread?”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> should i even make this a multi-chap one??


End file.
